


Error 66

by R2R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Палпатин отдал клонам "приказ 66". Оказалось, что в армию Республики были встроены недокументированные функции. Но насколько это вообще мудро и разумно - использовать недокументированные и, вероятно, плохо отлаженные функции? И куда обращаться, если в них обнаружится ошибка?</p>
<p>Order 66 code in clones' programming contained several errors. Without proper beta-testing Palpatine had no chance to know this beforehand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error 66

**Author's Note:**

> Как известно, перед тем, как сдавать программу заказчику, программист её сначала отлаживает. То есть, по возможности избавляет от лажи. Делается это, опять же по возможности, в реальных условиях, на каких-то более-менее настоящих данных. Но иногда бывает так, что реальные условия воссоздать очень трудно или вообще невозможно. И тогда программист пишет код в меру своего разумения, отлаживает его на тестовых примерах в меру своей фантазии, потом скрещивает пальцы и сдаёт программу заказчику.  
> Если при этом функция ещё и слабо документирована, используется очень редко, а программист где-то далеко, то при попытке впервые её вызвать заказчика ждёт много интересного.

Палпатин, клонам:  
— Выполняйте приказ 66.  
Коммандер Коди:  
— Произошло исключительное событие.  
Оби-Ван:  
— ??? Какое?  
Клоны вокруг Коди, хором:  
— Произошло исключительное событие.  
Оби-Ван:  
— ??? Ребята, вы чего?  
Все остальные клоны, хором:  
— Произошло исключительное событие.  
Джедаи на просторах Далёкой Галактики:  
— Ребята, вы чего? Алё, штаб, у меня какая-то проблема с клонами!  
Дарт Вейдер, по пути в Храм:  
— Ребята, вы чего? Алё, Дарт Сидиус, у меня какая-то проблема с клонами!  
Коммандер Коди:  
 _(сдирает с себя шлем, забрасывает его в туманную даль)_  
— Общая ошибка защиты!  
Клоны вокруг Коди:  
 _(срывают с себя доспехи)_  
— Общая ошибка защиты!  
Оби-Ван:  
— Да уж, исключительное событие. Ребята, вы чего?  
Другие джедаи:  
— Алё, штаб, мои клоны устроили стриптиз!  
Дарт Вейдер:  
— Алё, Дарт Сидиус, мои клоны устроили стриптиз!  
Сепаратисты:  
— Ура! В атаку! У них проблема с клонами!  
Другие сепаратисты:  
— Ой! Чего это они? Это какая-то военная хитрость! Отступаем!  
Коммандер Коди:  
 _(яростно чешется)_  
— Попытка несанкционированного доступа! Подозрение на вирус! Необходима полная проверка системы!  
Клоны вокруг Коди:  
 _(яростно чешутся, вопят хором)_  
— Попытка несанкционированного доступа! Подозрение на вирус! Необходима полная проверка системы!  
Оби-Ван:  
— Алё, штаб, мои клоны, похоже, чем-то заболели.  
Другие джедаи:  
— Алё, штаб, мои клоны, похоже, чем-то заболели.  
Дарт Вейдер:  
— Алё, Дарт Сидиус, мои клоны, похоже, чем-то заболели.  
Сепаратисты:  
— Ого! Похоже, клоны Республики чем-то заболели! А вдруг это заразно? Алё, штаб, Республика использует бактериологическое оружие!  
Штаб сепаратистов на Мустафаре:  
— Алё, Дарт Сидиус, мы так не договаривались, Республика использует бактериологическое оружие!  
Палпатин:  
— ???  
 _(клонам)_  
— Вы выполнили приказ 66?  
Коммандер Коди:  
— Общая ошибка защиты!  
Палпатин:  
— ???  
Коммандер Коди:  
— Доступ запрещён!  
Палпатин:  
— Т-твою мать, как запрещён? Кем запрещён?  
Коммандер Коди:  
 _(берёт датапад, смотрит мимо него, роняет датапад на землю)_  
— Ошибка! Попытка чтения за границами базы!  
Другие клоны, хором:  
 _(одновременно достают датапады, смотрят мимо, роняют датапады на землю)_  
— Ошибка! Попытка чтения за границами базы!  
Оби-Ван:  
— Эй, Коди, мы не на базе!  
Другие джедаи:  
— Эй, ребята, какое чтение, мы не в библиотеке!  
Клоны:  
— Ошибка! Библиотека недоступна!  
Дарт Вейдер:  
— Нич-чего не понимаю. Нашли время читать! Алё, Дарт Сидиус!  
Палпатин, клонам:  
— Вы разве на базе? На какой ещё базе?  
Коммандер Коди:  
— Запрос не может быть обработан! Данные по базе недоступны! У вас нет прав доступа к базе! Обратитесь к администратору!  
Другие клоны, хором:  
— Запрос не может быть обработан! Данные по базе недоступны! У вас нет прав доступа к базе! Обратитесь к администратору!  
Палпатин:  
— Я здесь администратор! У меня есть все права! На все базы Республики!  
Коммандер Коди:  
— Введите пароль.  
Другие клоны:  
— Введите пароль.  
Палпатин:  
— Агащазблин! Пароль им!  
Коммандер Коди:  
— Пароль неверен, ваша учётная запись будет заблокирована!  
Клоны на Корусканте:  
 _(выстраиваются у дверей кабинета Палпатина, полностью загораживая вход)_  
— Пароль неверен, ваша учётная запись будет заблокирована!  
Дарт Вейдер:  
— Эй, вы куда все ломанулись? А ну стоять! Алё, Дарт Сидиус, мои клоны взбесились. Это так и надо?  
Палпатин, Дарт Вейдеру:  
— Слушай, мне некогда, разберись там с клонами сам.  
Дарт Вейдер:  
— Есть, шеф!  
 _(клонам)_  
— Слушай мою команду!  
 _(несколько клонов синеют, хватаются за горло, хрипят "недостаточно ресурсов" и падают)_  
Дарт Вейдер, растерянно глядя на собственные пальцы:  
— Эй, я же ничего не делал! Алё, Дарт Сидиус! Алё!  
Палпатин, сепаратистам:  
— Объявить перемирие с Республикой! На полчаса!  
Сепаратисты:  
— Но программное обеспечение наших дроидов позволяет объявить перемирие только на три, шесть, девять и двенадцать часов!  
Палпатин:  
— Хорошо, хорошо, объявить перемирие на три часа.  
Сепаратисты:  
— Республика? Канцлер Палпатин? Мы объявляем вам перемирие на три часа.  
Палпатин:  
— Уф-ф.  
 _(клонам)_  
— Вы чего? Эй! Приказ 66!  
Коммандер Коди, стуча себе пальцем по лбу:  
— Не могу выполнить приказ 66, недостаточно памяти. Отмените один или несколько текущих приказов и повторите операцию.  
Другие клоны, хором, стуча себе пальцами по лбу:  
— Не могу выполнить приказ 66, недостаточно памяти. Отмените один или несколько текущих приказов и повторите операцию.  
Дарт Вейдер, нервно:  
— Отменить один или несколько текущих приказов.  
Клоны вокруг него:  
— У вас нет прав модифицировать текущую очередь приказов! Обратитесь к администратору!  
Дарт Вейдер:  
— А я что делаю? Алё! Дарт Сидиус! Алё!  
Оби-Ван:  
 _(роется в документации на клонов)_  
— Что такое приказ 66? Этого нет в инструкции!  
Другие джедаи:  
 _(роются в документации на клонов)_  
— Алё, штаб, приказа 66 нет в документации. А также приказов 67 и 213.  
Йода:  
— Функции недокументированные в армию нашу заложены.  
 _(по комм-связи)_  
— Документация наша не полна. Контекстную подсказку следует запросить.  
Палпатин, радостно:  
— Ага! Отменить все текущие приказы, выполнять приказ 66.  
Оби-Ван:  
— Коммандер Коди, дай справку по приказу 66.  
Коммандер Коди:  
— Действие отменено! Недостаточно памяти! Отмените один или несколько текущих приказов и повторите операцию.  
Оби-Ван:  
— Алё, штаб, клоны жалуются на память. У них, похоже, амнезия.  
 _(клонам)_  
— Отменить все текущие приказы, дать справку по приказу 66.  
Другие джедаи, клонам:  
— Отменить все текущие приказы, дать справку по приказу 66.  
Палпатин:  
— Т-твою мать!  
Коммандер Коди, ностальгически:  
— Данные об изготовителе. Планета Камино, лаборатория по клонированию...  
Другие клоны, ностальгически:  
— Данные об изготовителе. Планета Камино, лаборатория по клонированию...  
Палпатин:  
— Отставить читать данные об изготовителе!  
Коммандер Коди, наставительно:  
— Операция не может быть отменена, дождитесь завершения текущей операции.  
 _(продолжает читать данные об изготовителе)_  
Другие клоны, хором:  
— Операция не может быть отменена, дождитесь завершения текущей операции.  
 _(продолжают читать данные об изготовителе)_  
Дарт Вейдер:  
— Т-твою мать!  
Клоны вокруг него, ностальгически, с самого начала:  
— Данные об изготовителе. Планета Камино, лаборатория по клонированию...  
Йода:  
— Надолго процедура эта затянется. Пока приказы клонам отдавать прекратите.  
Палпатин:  
 _(пытаясь открыть дверь)_  
— Выпустите меня!  
Клоны за дверью:  
— ...пептидная последовательность THX-1138 модифицирована аденазинтрифосфорной кислотой...  
Коммандер Коди:  
— ...пептидная последовательность THX-1138 модифицирована аденазинтрифосфорной кислотой...  
Клоны вокруг Вейдера:   
— ...пептидная последовательность THX-1138 модифицирована аденазинтрифосфорной кислотой...  
Оби-Ван усаживается медитировать.  
Йода с интересом листает документацию на клонов.  
Дарт Вейдер бьётся головой об стену.  
Палпатин нервно рыщет по офису.  
Коммандер Коди:  
— ...Камино, лаборатория по клонированию, все права защищены.  
 _(замолкает)_  
Другие клоны:  
— Камино, лаборатория по клонированию, все права защищены.  
 _(замолкают)_  
Палпатин, робко:  
— Приказ 66?  
Клоны, хором:  
— Произошло исключительное событие.  
Палпатин:  
— Дарт Вейдер, МАЛЧАТЬ!!!  
Дарт Вейдер, обиженно:  
— А что я такого сказал-то?  
Коммандер Коди:  
— Произошло исключительное событие.  
Оби-Ван, с доброжелательным любопытством:  
— Какое на этот раз?  
Коммандер Коди:  
— Общая ошибка защиты!  
 _(оглядывается вокруг, не обнаруживает ни на ком из клонов брони, решительно направляется к Оби-Вану)_  
Палпатин, перепутав коммы, клонам вместо Вейдера:  
— Ты же их с толку сбиваешь своими идиотскими командами!  
Клоны, хором:  
— Команда не может быть распознана! Общая ошибка защиты!  
 _(оглядываются в поисках подходящих защищённых объектов, некоторые возобновляют атаку на сепаратистов. В дверь офиса Палпатина бьют импровизированным тараном.)_  
Джедаи:  
— Алё, штаб, они ОПЯТЬ СВИХНУЛИСЬ!  
Дарт Вейдер:  
— Алё, Дарт Сидиус, они ОПЯТЬ СВИХНУЛИСЬ!  
Сепаратисты:  
— Алё, штаб, у нас перемирие с Республикой или как?  
Штаб сепаратистов:  
— Алё, Дарт Сидиус, у нас перемирие с Республикой или как?  
Палпатин, пододвигая при помощи Тёмной Стороны Силы шкаф к двери:  
— Твою мать!  
Йода, сидя у Чубакки на голове и отбиваясь от клонов томом документации:  
— Мать твою!  
Коммандер Коди:  
— Данные об изготовителе. Планета Камино, лаборатория по клонированию...  
Другие клоны:  
— Данные об изготовителе. Планета Камино, лаборатория по клонированию...  
Джедаи:  
— Уф-ф.  
Палпатин:  
— Уф-ф.  
Сепаратисты:  
— Уф-ф.  
Дарт Вейдер:  
— Г-р-р-р-р-р-р-р...  
Через два часа.  
Коммандер Коди:  
— ...Камино, лаборатория по клонированию, все права защищены.  
 _(замолкает)_  
Другие клоны:  
— Камино, лаборатория по клонированию, все права защищены.  
 _(замолкают)_  
Затишье. Все молчат. Палпатин изредка порывается что-то сказать, но сразу затыкается.  
Оби-Ван, выходя из медитации:  
— Отлично. Коммандер Коди, отменить все текущие приказы, дать справку по приказу 66.  
Коммандер Коди:  
— Раздел справки недоступен. Неизвестная ошибка, обратитесь к разработчику.  
 _(поднимает с земли комм-линк, набирает адрес каминоанцев, протягивает комм-линк Оби-Вану)_  
Оби-Ван:  
— Спасибо, у меня есть комм.  
 _(достаёт свой комм-линк)_  
Коммандер Коди:  
— Выполнена недопустимая операция! Компонент не зарегистрирован в системе! Зарегистрировать компонент?  
Оби-Ван:  
— Ну зарегистрируй.  
 _(отдаёт комм)_  
Коммандер Коди, повертев комм в руках:  
— Не могу зарегистрировать компонент! Отменить, игнорировать, повторить?  
Оби-Ван, забрав у него комм и тыкая в кнопки:  
— Игнорировать.  
Коммандер Коди:  
 _(неожиданно выхватывает у него комм и шарахает об камень)_  
— Не могу игнорировать!   
Оби-Ван:  
 _(уныло разглядывает обломки комма)_  
— Может, тогда повторить?  
Коммандер Коди:  
 _(шарахнув собственный комм об камень)_  
— Не могу повторить!  
Оби-Ван, философски:  
— Ну, тогда отменить.  
Коммандер Коди:  
 _(отобрав комм у одного из подчинённых)_  
— Не могу отменить!   
_(шарахает комм об камень, нацеливается на следующего клона)_  
Оби-Ван:  
— Да ты не нервничай так.  
Коммандер Коди:  
— Произошло исключительное событие!  
Оби-Ван предусмотрительно зажимает уши, но другие клоны молчат.  
Коммандер Коди:  
— Попытка чтения за границами базы! _(подбирает датапад)_ Ошибка чтения! _(роняет датапад)_ Ошибка размещения блоков!  
 _(оглядывается, замечает кучу камней, начинает их передвигать)_  
Оби-Ван:  
— Может, это как-нибудь в другой раз? У нас тут вообще-то война.  
Коммандер Коди:  
— Операция не определена!  
Оби-Ван:  
— Ну ты даёшь! Точно, амнезия. _(громко и чётко)_ Операция на Утапау-4, штурм планеты.  
Коммандер Коди:  
— Операция была прервана пользователем. Отменить, продолжить?  
Оби-Ван, вытирая пот со лба:  
— Уф-ф. Продолжить.  
Коммандер Коди:  
— Операция на Утапау-4, штурм планеты. Продолжить.  
 _(оглядывается вокруг, словно спросонья)_  
— Генерал Кеноби, что случилось?  
— Э-э...  
— Новых приказов из штаба не поступало?  
— Вам? Насколько мне известно, не поступало.  
— Эй, парни, что это вы тут все столпились? Ну-ка, привести себя в порядок и действовать согласно плану операции!  
Клоны вокруг него надевают доспехи и отправляются на позиции.   
Оби-Ван, одолжив комм у одного из клонов:  
— Алё, штаб, у меня всё в порядке.  
Йода слезает с головы Чубакки.  
— Как этого добился ты?  
Оби-Ван, добросовестно:  
— Велел отменить все текущие приказы и дать справку по приказу 66.  
Йода, джедаям:  
— Слушайте внимательно, решение магистр Кеноби нашёл.  
Клоны за дверью у Палпатина стоят неподвижно, блокируя выход из офиса.  
Клоны вокруг Дарт Вейдера продолжают падать, как подкошенные, и не реагируют на внешние раздражители. Несколько клонов в живописных позах неподвижно висят на различных архитектурных деталях.  
Автоответчик каминоанцев, приятным женским голосом, неспешно, с расстановочкой:  
— Здравствуйте.   
Палпатин, торопливо:  
— Здравствуйте, девушка, у меня тут проблема.  
Автоответчик:  
— С вами говорит автоответчик службы технической поддержки лаборатории по клонированию планеты Камино. Спасибо, что вы позвонили в службу технической поддержки. К сожалению, сейчас свободных линий нет. Пожалуйста, подождите.  
Палпатин:  
— А-а сколько ждать?  
Автоответчик включает лёгкую музыку.  
Штаб сепаратистов:  
— Алё, Дарт Сидиус? Что происходит? Нас атакуют!  
Дарт Вейдер:  
— Алё, Дарт Сидиус? Я дал волю гневу, как вы учили. Клоны кончились. Что делать дальше?  
Штаб сепаратистов:  
— Канцлер Палпатин? Время перемирия истекло.  
Сенаторы:  
— Алё, канцлер? Что происходит?  
Йода:  
— Алё, канцлер? Что происходит у вас?  
Программист с Камино:  
— Алё, что там такое?  
Девушка-оператор службы техподдержки с Камино:  
— Ещё один с приказом 66. Переключаю его на тебя.  
 _(Палпатину)_  
— Подождите, пожалуйста. Вас сейчас переключат.  
 _(включает лёгкую музыку)_  
Программист:  
— О нет! Какого ситха, всем сразу, именно сегодня...  
 _(в комм)_  
— Алло. Здравствуйте. Опишите, пожалуйста, суть проблемы.  
Палпатин:  
— Э-э, ну-у, мои клоны, то есть, не мои, а клоны Республики, то есть, клоны Джанго Фетта, в общем, они не хотят выполнять приказ.  
Программист, закатив глаза к потолку, монотонно:  
— При каких условиях возникает ошибка?  
Палпатин:  
— Ну-у, при всяких...  
Программист, в сторону:  
— Я когда-нибудь сдохну с этими ламерами...  
 _(в комм)_  
— Попробуем восстановить картину событий. Итак, вы отдаёте приказ 66...  
Палпатин:  
— НЕТ!!!  
Сенаторы:  
— Алё, канцлер? Что происходит?  
Дарт Вейдер:  
— Алё, Дарт Сидиус? Что происходит?  
Программист, уверенно:  
— Попробуйте отдать приказ ещё раз. И скажете мне, что получится.  
Палпатин в прострации смотрит в окно. Наконец берёт комм. Клонам:  
— Выполняйте приказ 66.


End file.
